celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Space Jam
Clubhouse At The Movies - Space Jam is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot In 1993, professional basketball player Michael Jordan announces his retirement from the NBA to follow in his father's footsteps and turns to a career in baseball. Despite his popularity, Michael's talent for baseball is nowhere near his talent for basketball. Meanwhile the Nerdlucks, a group of criminal aliens led by their boss Mister Swackhammer (voiced by Danny DeVito), plot to capture the Looney Tunes, who really exist in a secret animated world called Looney Tune Land (hidden at the center of the Earth), and make them their newest attractions at Moron Mountain, a failing amusement park. Swackhammer believes enslaving them in this way will bring in more customers and save Moron Mountain from foreclosure.They arrive in Looney Tune Land, and since the aliens aren't very intelligent or tall, the Tunes bargain for their freedom by challenging the Nerdlucks to a basketball game. To ensure their victory, the Nerdlucks return to Earth and steal the talent of Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson, Charles Barkley, Muggsy Bogues, and Shawn Bradley, who are rendered incapable of playing as a result. The Nerdlucks use the stolen talent to transform into gigantic creatures—now called the Monstars—that the Tunes are unable to defeat.To help them win, the Tunes choose, abduct, and recruit Michael to help them play, and he reluctantly agrees to help after the Monstars squash him into the shape of a basketball and bounce him around like one. A new arrival named Lola Bunny is added to the team thanks to her talent. Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny go to Michael's house to collect what he needs to play, barely dodging his family dog Charles. His publicist Stan (Wayne Knight) sees Bugs and Daffy return to Looney Tune Land and follows them, and stays to support Michael, whose team will be called the Tune Squad.Back on Earth, the sudden inability to play basketball inflicting on five top NBA players captures the attention of the media and the rest of the NBA, as more and more NBA teams refuse to take the court, fearing the same phenomena will attack them. The five NBA players themselves, go through a series of physical, medical, psychological and spiritual tests to figure out why they don't have their talent anymore, to no avail. Eventually all NBA stadiums are quarantined and the season is declared officially over until further notice.Back in Looney Tune Land, the two teams take the court. Despite Michael's leadership, the Monstars dominate the first half of the game. Stan sneaks into their locker room and overhears them talking about how they stole the talent from the NBA players, but he is detected despite hiding in a locker and gets scorched as a result. He then informs Michael and the Tune Squad that the Monstars stole the talent from the NBA players. Bugs then motivates the team with a "special drink", and the Monstars' commanding lead is reduced to a significantly smaller margin. Seeing Swackhammer angry because the Monstars did not steal Michael's talent, Michael takes the chance to raise the stakes. If the Tune Squad wins, the Monstars must give the NBA players their talent back, but if they lose, then Swackhammer is to spare the Looney Tunes in exchange for Michael. He readily accepts it and Bugs tries to talk him out of it, all the while being aware of what it means if Michael is subjected to humiliation on Moron Mountain for all time.As the game resumes, the Monstars, under orders from Swackhammer, begin playing even dirtier than before. As a result, the Looney Tunes are injured, one by one, until only Michael, Bugs, Lola, and Daffy are left, leaving them short one player. Reluctantly, Michael puts Stan in the game, and though he is quickly taken out of action, the Monstars' lead is now down to one. Marvin The Martian, who is the referee, tells them that if there is no fifth player, the team will forfeit the game. At the last second, Bill Murray, who had played golf with Michael earlier in the film, appears in the stadium and joins the team, breaking the fourth wall along the way.With only seconds left, Bill pulls some clever manueuvering and gets the ball to Michael. Extending his arm to superhuman lengths (since the laws of physics work differently in Looney Tune Land), he makes the basket and wins the game. Although Bill has always dreamed of being an NBA player, and Michael is impressed with his skills, he decides to retire from basketball forever. Michael then helps the Monstars realize that they're bigger than Swackhammer, who confronts them for losing. Fed up with their abusive boss, the Monstars tie him up to a rocket and send him to the moon. At Michael's request, they reluctantly return the stolen talent to the NBA players by transferring them to a basketball, which is how they stored the stolen talent earlier in the film. This reverts them back to the tiny Nerdlucks. Refusing to return to Moron Mountain, they decide to stay with the Looney Tunes, who only agree if they can prove themselves to be "Looney", which they arguably complete on the spot.Afterwards, Michael and Stan returns to Earth in the Nerdlucks' spaceship, where Michael makes a dramatic appearance by Stan at a baseball game to the cheers of the audience, despite being late. The next day, they gives the stolen talent back to the NBA players, who immediately regain their lost skills. Michael is later prompted by his rivals to return to the NBA, mirroring his real-life comeback with the Chicago Bulls. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Bad News Bears in Breaking Training - Trailer * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Playtime At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Space Jam Full Movie * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART